1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to materials grinding apparatus and is more particularly directed to apparatus for recycling aggregate structures or simply materials to a predetermined size as might be desired by the operator of the apparatus and as required by the use to which the comminuted materials may be applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The aforementioned co-pending United States patent applications include listings of prior art also known to me and in addition I am aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,781 issued Apr. 12, 1988 to Morey et al. for STUMP DISINTEGRATOR. While there may be examples amongst the prior art identified above, that seek to accomplish a similar result, it is my belief that no one, nor any reasonable combination, of the prior art patents specifically shows or suggests the novel and unobvious combination of elements as will be set forth in the specification and claimed in this application.